


How to Cheer Lance Up

by Keithedral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lance is dramatic, M/M, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithedral/pseuds/Keithedral
Summary: When Lance comes home to Hunk's and his apartment upset, Hunk knows EXACTLY how to Cheer him up.





	How to Cheer Lance Up

“FUCK KEITH!” 

Hunk jolts in surprise. He finds himself lost for words, this isn’t the first time his bud, Lance, has burst into his apartment, upset about something.

But there is one thing Hunk knows about Lance, and that is that the quickest way to cheer him up is, “I think I should take him to dinner first.” with jokes.

He can feel Lance glaring at him through his hands where he has fallen onto the couch. Lance turns over dramatically, his hand resting on his forehead, “It’s a tragedy, Hunk!”

Hunk makes his way over to Lance, “Aww, Buddy, It couldn’t of been that bad.” Lance whimpered in response, and Lance doesn't respond to, “Didn't you want to be his friend, at first?”

The second Quickest way to cheer Lance up is through a distraction. “Come on, meet any cute girls today?”

Lance looks at him with pleading eyes, “I did!” Lance throws his hands into the air, “but instead of swooning for, cool, magnificent, me, they were like, ‘Ohhh, Keith’s in your astronomy class right? Can you you introduce me to him?’” Lance flops back down on the couch, and finishes with a simple, “Keith is the worst.”

“Keith can’t be that bad, can he?” Letting Lance wallow in sadness would be the worst way to cheer him up. “Hey! I can prove it!” Hunk starts flipping through his contacts in his phone.

Lance look at him curiously, “There’s no way. He’s already proved himself to be the worst.”

Hunk stops scrolling on his phone, “Here ya go! I got Keith’s number when we had to work as partners of a Science project! He has the cute, shaggy, shoulder-length hair, right?” Lance’s eyes widened and he shot up from where he was laying.

“No!” Lance shouts, “It is not cute! It is a mullet!” He grabs onto Hunk’s arm, but it isn’t enough to stop Hunk from clicking Keith’s name in his contacts.

Lance looks at Hunk in horror. One ring. Two rings. And Keith picks up. Lance Lets out a whine.

“Hey, Keith! Remember me, Hunk?”

“Uhh, Yeah? You’re in one of my classes right?”

“Yup! And I was wondering if you wanted meet me at the Voltron Café?”

“Sure?”

“Great! It’s a date!” Hunk ends the call, and turns to look at Lance, who looks so betrayed. 

Lance is at loss for words, “How could you do this?” He whines.

“If you don't mind me, I need to go get ready for a date.”

-

A few hours later, Lance immediately shot up when he heard footsteps near the door. He probably should've gotten tired of it every single time he heard the footsteps, considering it was usually his neighbors, but he could feel that Hunk was home this time. 

The footsteps walk past the door, huh never mind. Lance goes back to laying down and pouting, considering texting Hunk for some donuts. Or a sandwich. Or anything to eat really. He can make something for himself but that doesn't mean he wants to.

Lance hears the door open, this time the door actually opened and Hunk was humming. 

Lance flips over the couch, like the dramatic person he is, “It went terrible and you hate him too right?” 

Hunk laughs, “Nope, it was very enjoyable, and! We're going on another date!” 

“WHAT?!” Lance’s mouth drops open. “No! Impossible! You're just saying it to get in my nerves.”

Hunk looks at him unamused, so Lance has to Prove how serious he is about this, “I demand to be on your next date then!” Adding emphasis on the date to show just how much he doesn't believe Hunk. Take that, who's the real winner now.

“Do you really want to be a third wheel?”

“I won't be a third wheel cause there is nothing to be the third wheel for!”

-

Sometimes, Hunk is exasperated at his roommate. Sometimes, he's just surprised how his roommate is himself. There's no describe Lance other than Lance. It’s his personality. Some point in the future he's gonna meet someone (“Unlikely.” Lance tells him) like him and he's only going to be able to say that he's like Lance. When asked what Hunk means by that he's only going to be able to make a large hand gesture and say “Lance.” because that's the only thing that can describe him.

“Now Hunk, don't you think that's a little dramatic?” Lance cheekily says on the way to the date with Keith. Hunk’s surprised that Keith was okay with this. 

Hunk glares at Lance, “I don't think you're a good judge on what's dramatic.” 

“I'm the perfect judge on what's dramatic.” 

-

Getting to the date place to hang with his datemates was easy. Actually, Keith's not sure what Lance is in this relationship, but who would willingly want to be a third wheel? No One, that's who. (No One, says @ me next time). 

He runs through the ice cream shop door because Keith is sweaty, wants ice cream, and this is the date place. Nailed it, Keith does an internal fist pump. He totally got here on time.

“You were approximately thirty-two (32) seconds late.” He looks and sees a handsome Hunk of a man (Hunk) and some attractive twink. The voice doesn't sound like Hunk’s, so it must be the twinks.

With a astounding amount of Thinking, Keith says the first thing that comes to his mind, “Is your name Twink?” 

Hunk bursts out laughing.

-

After being told, no, his name is Lance, and no, his nickname is not Twink, and yes, he does like twinkies (you are what you eat). Keith is reassured, that Lance isn't actually angry he's just overdramatic and he'll get over it in a few minutes. Which only angers Lance even more. So it takes 5 minutes and free Ice cream for him (Free for Lance, not for Hunk) to stop pouting. Keith's only slightly confused. Hunk is a hunk, so why wouldn't Lance follow that trend? It makes sense to him.

Other than That though, this date is off to a great start. They got their Ice Cream (Keith got a slushie, Lance got cookie dough, and Hunk got Maple Nut). Keith also knows on ice creams dates, you're supposed to try your dates ice cream. The question is how? Do you ask? Do you just take it?

He looks at Lance’s ice cream cone, “Do you wanna try my ice cream?” 

“Sure,” Lance says, “Wanna try mine?” 

Keith nods, he can do that. He slides his slushee over to Lance, and receives Lance’s ice cream. Keith takes a lick. Tastes like cookie dough ice cream. Keith then hands the Ice cream to Hunk, who looks surprised for a few moments, but takes it and hands his to Keith. The Maple nut kinda tastes like cold, creamy syrup, but it a good way. He sees the corner of his eye, Hunk take a sip out of his slushee. So Keith hands the Maple nut to Lance, so then Keith gets his slushee back. 

Keith likes this arrangement.

-

Lance normally wouldn't share ice cream with his rival, but ice cream.

-

Hunk realizes something.

He was wrong. Lance isn't a third wheel. Lance is way too present and makes himself known too much to be a third wheel. Lance was also wrong. Not that he knows, but Hunk knows. Hunk knows that his relationship with Keith isn't a bicycle anymore, it's a tricycle. All three wheels in use. 

All three of them are dating. But Hunk’s not sure if Lance knows they are all dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Maple Nut Ice Cream is good.
> 
> I planned on fleshing this fic out more and writing more, but knowing me if I didn't post this it would sit in my drafts forever and never get touched on again till a few months later where I would be like, "oh yeah this exists" write a few lines and forget about it again.


End file.
